


In Which Dan Writes His Lover A Song

by TheRoseDrew



Category: Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: FYI I Wanna F Your A, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 03:53:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14300202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRoseDrew/pseuds/TheRoseDrew
Summary: Danny's crushin' hard on Ninja Brian and expresses this with a sweet sweet love song.





	In Which Dan Writes His Lover A Song

It's days after something big has happened that Danny is really able to recognize Ninja Brian's worth. After they got stranded on an alien planet because their stupid ship couldn't handle one little missile and exploded, Ninja Brian was there. Which... wasn't exactly his choice. He couldn't _leave_ because of the ship but... but even so he didn't act like he didn't have a choice. Brian single handedly kept them both alive without so much as a threatening gesture. He killed a fucking space bear and cooked it. He cooked a goddamn space bear for them to like _eat_. How cool is that shit?

 

Let's not forget to mention the food was a little more than decent and he built them a nice shelter out of shit just laying around that lasted the whole week they were stranded. (Danny would never admit it, but it actually was cooler than that time he built a blanket fort for Ninja Brian and himself and they slept in it for the night before it collapsed. It was just barely more impressive. Barely.)

So yeah, Ninja Brian can be pretty cool sometimes and Danny will notice. He'll more than notice really. He'll keep those moments and go over them in his mind sometimes, just to make sure Ninja Brian really did those things for him. Like wrestling and slaughter a bear in space because Danny was complaining that he was hungry. Or stitch up the holes in Danny’s suit for him after everyone of their crazy adventures without Dan even having to ask.

But as he thought about it, about Brian, his heart sped up, his mouth went dry, and he found he couldn’t stop himself from smiling.

So for a couple days, when Brian had disappeared on an assassination out of the states, Danny sat down with his bass and strummed some of those feelings out. He thought about Ninja Brian, about everything that made him up. Murderous tendencies and bright blue eyes and fucking incredible skill. All that shit. He wanted to show his appreciation of all Brian’s best features.

_~_

Ninja Brian arrived at home before sunset, his pockets full because he doesn't assassinate people for free. He appeared in front of the house in a burst of smoke and exhaled in pure joy and relief, eager to get the TV and enjoy some Mean Girls. Sneaking through a heavily guarded castle to assassinate a king with nothing but a katana and bloodlust could put you in a Mean Girls mood. 

However, he didn’t get a foot through the doorway before Danny was in front of him, smiling. He began to sign hello, but was paused in his motions by Danny raising a single finger. 

"I wrote, for you, a love song, Ninja Brian!" He announced gallantly, "Because you have no doubt captured my heart with your profound awesomeness and I must sing these feelings of extreme admiration out!" 

(Brian raised a curious eyebrow; Danny was slipping into a British accent.) 

Danny strummed his bass once, and began to sing. 

"I want your P in my (#)B(utt)  
Want you to S on my D  
Gotta jerk off on your Ts  
And FYI I wanna F your A..." 

Danny gave a startled yelp as Brian sliced him in half, right down the middle. He was a little upset Ninja Brian disregarded his affection like that. He figured Ninja Brian wasn't a bottom, which was fine. He wished, as the two peices of his body fell to the right and left respectively and he lost consciousness again, that Ninja Brian would have just used his words. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this, dear reader! Thanks for giving this a peek :)


End file.
